


Make You Happy

by NovaCaelum



Series: Jim Root/Roy Mayorga [1]
Category: Bandom, Stone Sour
Genre: Adultery, Anal Sex, Cheating, F/M, Fingering, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCaelum/pseuds/NovaCaelum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy doesn't want to be sharing a room with Jim since he's afraid of what might happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make You Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Title belongs to Michael 'Mika' Penniman - I was listening to him and it just stuck.  
> Inspired by: [This Picture](http://cutieroot.tumblr.com/post/37590997812/sleepyghost12-jim-and-roy-pic-by-cindy) and [This Video](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x8yRsJC1cLw).
> 
> I do not know any of the people involved, this is all purely fictional.

Roy sighed and looked at the key again, he didn't know where the others were so he had no idea who he would be sharing with, or if he was sharing at all. Then again, the hotel said there wasn't many rooms left and they asked for some together, or at least on the same floor. _Yeah_ , he was probably sharing.

He perked up when the others entered the hotel, he smiled when they walked over and he stood up, "I think we're on the third floor." Corey said, pointing in the direction of the elevators.

"Let's get moving then," Jim yawned, "I'm fucking beat."

They all walked to the elevator together, once in Corey pressed the button and held up his key, "Me and you are sharing Corey." Josh poked his head up, waving a small sheet of paper with some information on it.

"Awesome," Corey smiled, "I just want a shower man."

"Okay, you go first then." Josh shrugged.

The elevator then signaled it's stop and the four got out, "This way." Corey pointed, Josh checked the number again and nodded; the two then headed off.

Roy rose an eyebrow and Jim tapped his shoulder, "We're this way dude." He pointed in the other direction.

"I know." Roy waved their key about then sighed and headed down the hall-way; Jim shook his head but followed the shorter-man, Roy let them in then headed to the beds while Jim closed the door.

"I'm gonna take a shower," Jim poked his head in, watching as Roy dropped down on one of the beds, "You should get one afterwards."

"I'm alright."

"O-kaaay." Jim shrugged to himself and grabbed a towel then walked off to the bathroom; when the bathroom door shut, Roy sat up and sighed, he rubbed his face with his hands and huffed softly, he still couldn't believe his earlier thoughts.

He shook his head, not wanting them to come back, it was bad enough when he was on stage with Jim but now he was stuck in the same room as him. He sighed again and stood up, he needed to get changed and just go to sleep.

= = = =

Jim yawned as he left the bathroom, he grabbed a small-towel then dried his face and hair. He walked to the beds and blinked at the sight of Roy tucked up, the T.v was on and it seemed like the man was watching it, there was just this distant look in his eyes that Jim couldn't place.

"Roy?" The man moved and sat up a little more, "You okay?"

"Tired but I can't sleep."

"Oh alright. I got some sleeping pills if you need them." Jim smiled then turned to his suitcase, he needed to get some clothes on before it got cold. When Jim's back was to Roy the man bit his lip, those thoughts coming back into his head: the thoughts about how good Jim looked, it didn't matter when it was or where, Roy couldn't help himself, he constantly found himself staring at Jim and he hated it.

He shook his head, trying to think of his wife and not the man in the room, he remembered Jim had a girlfriend as well and that made him mentally curse himself; he sighed softly and snuggled into the bed again, trying to distract his mind.

"There they are," Jim smiled to himself, he walked over to Roy and put the box of pills on the night-stand, "I'll see if I have any water too." He shot Roy a smile then walked back over to his suitcase.

Roy bit the inside of his lip, he loved that smile but then he hated it. Then again, that seemed to be the same with everything about Jim, he loved the man, but then he hated that feeling because he was married and Jim had a girlfriend. They both clearly loved their significant others and Roy has his daughter to think of too; yeah he should pay attention to that not Jim.

The drummer sat up more, letting his gaze move to Jim's direction and mentally curing the fact that the man was looking through his suitcase, bent over, only a fucking **towel** on his body, _nothing_ else. He closed his eyes and took a shaky-breath, when he opened them again, Jim hadn't moved; he shook his head and moved the covers out the way, he needed some air, he needed to **breathe** , he couldn't do it with the cause of his frustration in the same room.

He began walking, letting his feet lead him, he was going to go in the bathroom but Jim looked up, straight at Roy and stopped the man by grabbing his wrist, "Where you off to?"

Roy turned, gazing up into Jim's brown eyes and almost collapsing from the little sign of worry; he couldn't even lie to Jim, he wanted to say something, tell him he needed the toilet or he was going to shower after all and see if it helped and even though Jim's eyes were the same colour as his own, he felt like he was swimming in a pool of precious chocolate and he **couldn't** get out.

"Roy? Are you okay?" Jim straightened himself up a little more and let go of Roy's wrist, he didn't want the man to think he was being stopped from going anywhere, then again, it seemed like the man was frozen in place; Roy just blinked and Jim opened his mouth to say something else but he was stopped.

Roy couldn't stand it, he hated being so close to Jim and, when it looked like the man was going to talk again, he took advantage of the situation by throwing his arms around Jim's neck, pulling the man down and joining their lips together.

Jim wanted to pull away, he really did. Then again, Roy had a really good grip on his neck and...His lips were amazing. Jim slowly found himself giving in, wrapping his arms around Roy's body and pulling him closer so the kiss deepened.

Roy couldn't believe that Jim did that, his stomach flipped and he was sure a spark ran through his entire body; he let his eyes close and he slowly slipped his tongue out, letting the anatomy graze over Jim's bottom lip. Jim didn't wait a second before opening his mouth, when Roy's tongue slipped in: he almost lost his mind, he found himself getting a better grip on Roy's body then picking him up.

Despite the sudden change in altitude, Roy managed to keep his lips on Jim's and let his tongue roam through the man's mouth, tasting every inch and exploring every nook and cranny. He subconsciously wrapped his legs around Jim's waist when he felt the man's hands on his butt, obviously trying to hold him up.

Jim kept one hand on Roy's ass and moved the other one to the man's back, he pushed Roy's tongue with his own, smiling softly when the drummer withdrew his tongue and let him take over the kiss; he slowly explored Roy's mouth, enjoying the taste and memorizing each inch. Jim pressed his tongue against Roy's and the drummer moaned softly, he wrapped his tongue around Jim's and they rubbed together softly: both loving the taste of each other.

Even though the kiss was amazing in both their minds, they still needed to breathe and their brains were spinning from lack of oxygen: they reluctantly pulled away and pressed their foreheads together, breathing deeply and trying to regulate the unevenness they created. Roy opened his eyes, just catching Jim opening his own too and their gazes joined together, they weren't thinking about anything else now, just each other and the look they held, it was making both of them want to continue.

Roy pulled his head back a little, letting his eyes scan over Jim's features and loving how close he suddenly got to his friend. That thought made his mind crash for a moment, he blinked softly and almost frowned at a different thought, "Jim..." He bit the inside of his lip, he felt like he wanted to cry and never stop, because he just did that and that one little movement, Jim replying to the kiss too and then, this thought: his wife and child...Cristina, it was all too much and his sniffed as tears began forming.

"Roy? Don't cry," Jim kissed Roy's cheeks, "I'm sorry. Did I do something wrong? Isn't that what you wanted?"

Roy took a shaky-breath, "I wanted that and I want more but...Cazzie and Nico...Cristina. Jim...What we jus-" Jim's lips on his own again, he gave in straight away despite the thought that was just plaguing his mind, they both lost themselves again and Roy found his hands slipping up into Jim's hair, lightly tugging on the short strands as their tongues played together.

Jim pulled away first this time, letting his fingers softly rub Roy's back and loving the shaky-sigh the man let go, "You want more?"

"Yeah but we can't."

"We could."

"But Jim. I'm married and I have a daughter, you have Cristina. **This** , it isn't right, we shouldn't...Please, put me down."

"Roy, what were you thinking, when you kissed me? Are you going to tell them that?"

"I-I don't know," Roy sighed, "No, of course not..."

"Then, why should we stop?"

"It's wrong!"

"Is it? Why didn't you pull away? You could have but you didn't you just...You kept your lips on mine and I've been trying for so long to stop looking at you and thinking about you. I thought I was okay, with Cristina then you...I loved your drumming and when Corey asked about how we'd feel if you replaced Joel, I jumped at the chance because I wanted to meet you and then when I did, I just...I couldn't stop looking at you-"

Roy shushed the man with a soft kiss, "It's not wrong but...It isn't right either, I don't know why I didn't pull away...Maybe because I've wanted to do that for so long and...I just expected you to push me away and shout at me but you didn't and-"

This time Jim kissed Roy softly, the two were smiling a little now, "You're right though, we should stop."

"No," Roy answered a little too quickly: causing himself to blush a little, "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize."

"You should put me down."

"Roy-"

"Jim please, we can't let this happen."

"Then why don't you want it to stop? You're confusing me, just give me a straight answer, stop changing your mind. It's killing me."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't..."

"I'm not sure. I want to, but then I think about our families and what we would be doing to **them**."

Jim shook his head, "Nothing really."

"If they found out?"

"How would they? I'm sorry, I sound like a complete jerk. I love Cristina, I **really** do and I know you love Cazzie and Nico but I just, I can't hold this in anymore, not since you kissed me."

"I shouldn't have done that."

"Then why?" Jim sighed, "I love you too and I don't know why but I do and I just-"

Those words made Roy's insides go insane and he pressed his lips to Jim's again, he didn't care anymore, he still loved his family but he just couldn't hold back; Jim returned the kiss, despite Roy's words, that kind of showed that the man really didn't want... _This_ to end: he was still a little unsure as to what this exactly was but he didn't care, Roy was kissing him again and his tongue was asking for entry.

Once Jim parted his lips, Roy slipped his tongue into the taller's mouth and re-explored the space as he had not too long ago. Soon Jim's tongue was pushing against his own and he withdrew it, moaning softly as Jim's tongue flicked away at his mouth, he loosely wrapped his tongue around Jim's and rubbed them together, smiling at the moan Jim gave out.

When they pulled away this time, there was no words, only looks and those looks made their minds go a little insane, "Roy..." Jim breathed against his friends lips, still a little unsure of where this was all heading.

"I want you." Roy mumbled, he wasn't unsure anymore and he only had Jim in mind, nothing else.

"I want you too." Jim responded, his voice quiet and completely breathy; he hoped it didn't come off too lustful, he loved Roy and he wanted that to show as well.

"Put me down?"

Jim did as Roy asked, making sure the man was settled on his feet before pulling his arms away, he immediately missed their closeness but that was soon replaced by a tingling feeling when Roy took his hand; the older-man really felt more confident and comfortable around Jim, he directed the man over to the beds and sat him down where the covers were still missing on his own.

Roy let his eyes wander over Jim's nakedness, he completely loved the flesh he was seeing and he wondered why the man marked some of it with tattoos, either way: some was still covered by a towel. He reached out and touched Jim's chest, giving the man a gentle push and smiling when Jim shuffled backwards.

Jim watched Roy with pure interest, he wanted to remove the man's boxers and see everything but then he thought he'd let him have a little control first. Roy got onto Jim's lap, resting his knees either side of the mans legs and wrapping his arms around the man's neck, smiling a little more when Jim's arms wrapped around his body.

"Do you know what you're doing?"

"Kinda."

"Have you been like this with a man before?"

"Very long time ago," Roy nodded, "Have you?"

"A lot, especially when I was younger and stupid."

Roy blinked at that, "Are you bisexual?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

"I'm so inexperienced compared to you."

"Don't need to worry about that. Learn new things."

"Okay." Roy leaned forward, gently kissing Jim's shoulder then slowly moving along to the mans neck, he let his tongue lightly graze over the flesh. He loved Jim's soft vocal approval and he wanted to hear more; he shifted a little and kissed under Jim's ear, on the edge of the man's jaw-line.

Jim moaned softly when Roy's tongue licked the flesh behind his ear-lobe, he tipped his head to give Roy better access and moaned when that hot-tongue began trailing along his jaw-line. Roy loved those noises, he slowly inched down Jim's neck and smiled slightly when the man tipped his head backwards this time; he had total free-range of the flesh in front of him and he was going to worship every inch.

Roy slowly glided his tongue across Jim's Adam's-apple, loving the feel of the man swallowing, he stayed there, rubbing his tongue softly against it and enjoying the little moans Jim gave. He pulled away and his gaze met Jim's when the man straightened his neck, "I want you to lay down."

"Okay, you gotta-"

"I know." Roy got off Jim, he pulled the covers down some more and watched as the tall man laid on the bed. He scanned Jim's body again and desperately wanted to rid the man of his towel so he could see and explore more.

The drummer kneeled in Jim's legs, staying near the man's feet and lightly tugging at the towel, "You want it off." Jim lifted his hips and Roy pulled away the towel, throwing it across the room and keeping his eyes glued to Jim's flesh.

Jim was slightly tanned, it was bound to happen considering the man lived in Florida, but then his torso, thighs and...The bit in between, was quite pale in comparison to the man's arms and shins. Roy thought it was a little strange but he still adored the flesh and he still wanted to explore it all, he just needed to find Jim's weak-spot.

He delved down, softly kissing Jim's left-shin then slowly moving up, when he came across the man's Stone Sour tattoo, he softly traced the outline with his tongue and praised the shaky-breath Jim let out. Roy moved up a little more, gently nipping the skin on Jim's knee then kissing the man's thigh.

Jim thought he was going insane, he tried to keep his noises quiet since they were in a hotel but the way Roy kissed and licked his skin, it was so precise and the man was doing everything perfectly right, "Roy~" He gasped out the man's name when he felt that hot-tongue pressing down on the inside of his thigh.

Roy smirked a little at the response, he moved back down again and he swore he heard Jim whimper softly; he took a moment to look up at the man's face, he could see the pleasure written all over Jim's features and despite the fact that Jim's eyes were closed, he knew the man probably gave it away in those brown-orbs too.

Jim exhaled rather shakily when Roy repeated himself, his attention on Jim's right-leg now. Slowly, Roy made his way up, the same way he had done before and extracting another gasp when he pushed his tongue down on the inside of the man's thigh.

Roy pulled back again, he shuffled forward then leaned down and kissed Jim's abdomen; he slipped his tongue passed his lips and pressed the flat of it against Jim's skin, slowly he trailed the anatomy up Jim's stomach until he met the man's navel. When he reached there, he simply prodded his tongue in and swirled it around a little.

Jim bit the inside of his lip but some whimpery moans still left his mouth, he couldn't quite believe that it was Roy making him feel like he was close enough to heaven. Roy slowly began licking up Jim's chest, stopping at the man's sternum then moving along; when he reached Jim's left-nipple, he flicked his tongue against the bud and relished in the moan Jim gave.

Roy closed his mouth around Jim's nipple and sucked softly, occasionally letting his tongue flick the bud and getting that same moan off Jim. When Roy pulled back and switched sides, repeating his ministrations on Jim's right-nipple, the tall man felt like he was completely losing his mind: his cock was aching for touch, twitching with each movement Roy made.

"Roy, please~" Jim breathed out, his desire too overwhelming to hold back anymore, he just needed Roy and nothing else. He placed his hands on the man's lower back and slowly pulled at his boxers.

Roy shifted again, he looked at Jim and nodded; the taller-man pulled down Roy's boxers, "Should move around." Roy muttered, annoyed by his boxers now hanging at his knees.

"Yeah," Jim held onto Roy and quickly switched their positions, he then fully removed Roy's boxers; he studied the man's body and slowly rubbed his thigh causing Roy to sigh shakily, "What do you want to do?"

"You." Roy was too breathless to say much else, he didn't realize how much Jim's noises had effected him, but now his cock was throbbing for some touch and he wanted to feel Jim inside him.

"You're sure?"

"Yes. Please Jim~" Roy was pretty much begging now and that made Jim break a little.

"I think I have some lube. Just hold on a sec." Jim moved off the bed; Roy sat up a little and watched Jim as the man rifled through his suitcase.

He blinked for a second then smiled softly, "Why do you carry lube on tour?"

"I don't," Jim laughed and picked the bottle out of his suitcase, "I just leave it in here and sometimes it comes on tour with me."

"Right," Roy smiled more, watching Jim as he walked back over; he opened his legs for the man and smiled as Jim climbed onto the bed, "Uhm...Take it slowly."

"Okay." Jim smiled softly; he popped open the bottle then squirted some on his fingers, he closed the bottle and laid it on the bed beside Roy, he spread the lube over his first three fingers.

Roy watched Jim with pure interest, trying to calm the fuzzy feeling in his stomach. Jim gently pressed his fingers to Roy's entrance and slowly began massaging the muscles causing Roy to moan softly.

"Just relax." Jim smiled again, Roy took a small shaky-breath and relaxed himself; Jim slowly pushed a finger in, Roy bit his lip and let out a shaky moan.

Roy closed his eyes and just savoured the feeling of Jim's finger inside him, he moaned again when Jim's finger began wiggling around. Jim slowly added another digit: he switched between thrusting them and scissoring.

Once Jim felt like Roy was loosening up, he carefully added the third finger, checking Roy's face for any signs of hurting; he slowly began moving the fingers in and out, listening to the small hitchy moans Roy let out.

Roy bit his lip at the thought of wanting more, Jim seemed to move his fingers a little faster and that caused Roy to moan a little louder and subconsciously push against Jim's fingers. Jim took that as a sign to take it to the next step and he slowly withdrew his fingers, Roy whined softly: missing the feeling immediately, "Are you comfortable like this?"

"Yes." Jim picked up the bottle of lube again, he then popped the lid open and poured some in his hand, he closed it and put the bottle on the night-stand. He then sat back a little, he bit the inside of his lip and rubbed the lube over his erection.

Roy spread his legs more for Jim; the taller-man appreciated that, he moved forward a little, and took Roy's hip with one hand while the other guided himself into Roy. Slowly, he pushed through the tight ring of muscles, listening as Roy's breath hitched and a soft moan left his lips; Jim bit his bottom lip, stopping any noises from escaping, he wanted to make sure Roy was okay first.

Jim stopped half-way and looked at Roy's face, he brushed a hand over the man's cheek and the drummer smiled, "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Please, don't stop."

"Alright." Jim held onto Roy, kissing the man's right cheek as he slowly pushed the rest of the way in; Roy's breath hitched again and a long moan escaped his lips, too overwhelmed by the feeling of his walls moving to accommodate Jim's length, once the guitarist was fully in, he stopped and lay a gentle kiss on Roy's lips.

Roy sighed softly, allowing himself to engage in the small kiss while he got used to Jim's length; Jim pulled away a little then kissed the man's cheek, just waiting for him to say when. Roy took a shaky-breath, despite the niggling thought he had about this hurting, there was no pain at all, he just felt pleasure and he was grateful that Jim prepared him enough, "Okay. Go slowly."

Jim nodded, a little overwhelmed to really speak; he slowly began moving his hips, still allowing Roy to get used to the feeling. Roy moaned softly, allowing his own hips to move with Jim's, he loved it when the taller-man shifted again, he felt those arms wrap around his body and he felt completely safe in them, he wrapped his own arms around Jim's neck.

Roy moaned more as the pace continued, he felt like he was in heaven and he loved looking up at Jim, watching the man's mouth gape every now and then: clearly also over come with the feeling of what they were doing together.

Jim let out a throaty moan when Roy's finger-nails scratched at his back; he pulled out a little then thrust back in, enjoying the loud moan he got from Roy when he did that, he repeated his movements and got the same response.

Roy had to close his eyes, as much as he wanted to watch Jim being in pleasure, his eye-lids were getting heavy and he realized the air around them began to heat up as they continued moving together; Roy was moving his hips to Jim's every thrust and he was so close to completely losing himself.

Jim began pulling out more, he couldn't help himself as much as he wanted to ask Roy if it was okay, he didn't think he'd be able to talk over their noises, especially since his own were stopping any type of legitimate speech from forming, when he pushed back in, he managed to catch Roy's prostate and the man moaned loudly.

Roy lightly scratched away at Jim's back as the pace quickened, he could feel himself sweating and he knew he was leaking pre-cum now; he was surprised that he was so close already, but then this was Jim and no-one else, he was making Roy feel like he was in heaven.

Both were moaning louder now, their minds in overdrive from what they were doing and how close they both were already; Jim was sweating too, his own pre-cum spilling out; he moved a hand to Roy's cock and began pumping the length to the rhythm of their movements.

Roy nearly lost himself, he groaned softly and cursed the feeling of his stomach heating up; he loved what they were doing and he didn't want it to finish yet, there was nothing he could do though, his body jerked and a loud groan left his lips as his climax took over his body, his cum spilling out of his cock and over Jim's hand.

Jim only thrust once more before he joined Roy in release, he groaned as he was milked dry by the drummer's muscles; their bodies shuddered against each other as they tried to calm their breathing: still completely lost in the high of their climax.

When Jim was sure they were okay enough, he carefully pulled out of Roy and watched the man whine softly; he laid beside the drummer and pulled the covers over them, then wrapped Roy up in his arms and held him close as the high still lingered - they looked at each other and smiled softly, just waiting for it to die down so they could rest.

Eventually, it did die down and they were just softly panting into the slowly cooling air, still not having their breathing back to normal yet; Roy snuggled close to Jim and sighed happily, his breath shaking a little when he did, "I love you." Roy mumbled, completely content with being in Jim's arms and staying so close to the man.

"I love you too." Jim whispered, he heard Roy yawn and softly kissed his head, "Gotta sleep."

"Yeah...Night." Roy closed his eyes, Jim let his own shut too and before long they were asleep: completely happy locked together until they woke in the morning.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Roy stirred and moved a little, he smiled at Jim's sleeping form and memories from the night before flooded his brain; they both gave into what each other wanted and they had sex, Roy couldn't help but think about his wife and daughter now, he sighed and shook his head, completely disappointed with himself that he let that happen: even still, he felt amazing and he wasn't hurting from having Jim inside him, that made him somewhat happy and he almost cursed himself for his stupidity, he started it all by kissing Jim and now, nothing could be taken back.

Jim yawned and slowly opened his eyes, he looked down to Roy and kissed his forehead, "Mornin'."

"Hey..." Roy gave Jim a weak smile as they pulled away a little.

"You regret it, don't you?"

"Yes and no. I do love you but...Letting that happen, our families Jim." Roy sighed.

"I won't tell," Jim shook his head, "I may still seem like a jerk, and I probably am. But, I couldn't let you go, you kissed me and I gave into so many feelings, all the ones I hid away, what I felt for you and then, this happened and now...I've cheated on Cristina and you did that to Cazzie; am I a complete dick to say I'd do it all again the same way? I wouldn't change a single thing, I love you. Then I love Cristina, but...I'd do this all again in the blink of an eye."

"Me too," Roy almost bit his lip before letting that out, but after everything Jim just said, it wouldn't be fair for him to lie when Jim was being honest, "I love Cazzie and Nico. But you...And I want this to happen again..."

Jim sighed softly, "What are we going to do? We love each other but we both have families, we can't break that apart and we both want to do this again even though we both feel guilty for letting it happen..."

"I want be with you... **And** them."

"You want to start an affair with me?"

"Yes." Roy said that without even thinking about what it meant for them, if anyone were to find out: it would ruin a lot.

"Me and you? I can deal with that."

"Same," Roy nuzzled Jim's neck, "Look at how perfect you are."

"You too," Jim kissed Roy's head again, "How are you feeling?"

"Amazing, so amazing," Roy smiled softly, "I didn't think I would, since it's been so long."

"I'm glad I didn't hurt you," Jim shifted a little, "You wanna go shower?"

"I dunno, I'm comfortable."

"Right," Jim laughed a little; he looked down at Roy, he admired the man and tipped his head up, letting his hand rest on his jaw-line, "So beautiful." He smiled, then pressed his lips to Roy's. The drummer happily kissed Jim, relishing in the man's lips and loving the way they seemed to slot together so perfectly.

When they pulled away Roy smiled, "You too." They rubbed their noses together then Roy rested his head in the crook of Jim's neck.

"You sure you don't wanna get clean?"

"Still tired, might go back to sleep. Don't wanna fall asleep in there."

"Of course not," Jim smiled softly, "Go back to sleep then, I'll be here."

"Right," Roy smiled and cuddled closer to Jim, "I know I said it but...I love you James."

"I love you too Roy," Jim smiled more, he didn't expect Roy to say his full name like that and he absolutely loved it, "Sleep well."

Roy nodded a little then closed his eyes, before long he was asleep and Jim was smiling to himself, he closed his own still tired eyes and drifted off after a while. Both were clearly happy that they ended up the way they did and now they were just comfortable to catch up on sleep they missed out on.


End file.
